Un amor inesperado
by crystal paris
Summary: Elsa y Anna se mudan a los ángeles dejando su vida de Londres atrás el primer día de escuela Elsa es metida en problemas gracias a un chico llamado Hans y como castigo son obligados a formar parte del consejo estudianti Hans nunca a sido bueno para esas cosas así que decide enamorar a Elsa para que le ayudé pero Elsa no caerá tan fácilmente ¿Qué más pasara?
1. Adiós Londres

Era un día como cualquier otro en Londres excepto para Anna y Elsa ya que ese día se mudarían hacia Los Ángeles

-Elsa tienes que bajar nos están esperando-grito Idune

-Yo iré mamá-dijo Anna

Elsa estaba en su cuarto mirando algunas fotos con sus amigas cuando en ese momento entro Anna

-Están abajo... Quieren despedirse-dijo Anna

-...

-Será la última vez que las veas Elsa y ellas de verdad quieren despedirse de ti...

-...

-Y Milo también esta ahí... No puedes irte sin despedirte-dijo Anna

-Esta... Esta bien-dijo Elsa un poco triste mientras guardaba las fotos en la última caja que quedaba en el cuarto-vamos... Tengo que despedirme

Al bajar las escaleras en la entrada de la casa de Anna y Elsa estaban Selena,Marie y Milo con un cartel lleno de fotos que decía:

NO NOS OLVIDES

Elsa se acercó para abrazarlos y Selena y Marie comenzaron a llorar

-De verdad los voy a extrañar-dijo Elsa

-Descuida me veras en poco tiempo-dijo Milo

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Elsa

-Mis padres dijeron que si en estos últimos meses me esforzaba me inscribirían en el programa de intercambio que casualmente es con la escuela a la que asistirás-dijo Milo

-Milo es muy suertudo... Sería un milagro que a mi me pasara eso-dijo Selena

-¿Qué tus padres te inscribieran en el programa de intercambio?-pregunto Marie

-No.. Que me esforzara en la escuela-dijo Selena

Lo que provoco las risas de su grupo de amigos

-Los quiero mucho.. Los voy a extrañar-dijo Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos

Justo cuando Anna iba a subir al auto..

-Anna-grito un chico

-Jason-dijo Anna

El chico abrazo a Anna y le dio un beso

-Creí que no...

-¿Que no me despediría de mi novia?-dijo Jason-Eso jamás amor

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado-dijo Anna con la voz quebrada

-Yo también-dijo Jason

Al terminar esa frase se despidieron con un beso y Anna subió al auto al igual que Elsa

-¿Todo listo?-pregunto su padre

-Todo listo-contesto Elsa

El auto arranco y Selena, Marie, Milo y Jason estaban ahí viendo como Anna y Elsa se alejaban en la distancia

-¿Porqué no ir en avión como toda la gente normal?-pregunto Elsa

-Por que a su padre se le pasó comprar los boletos de avión cuando se lo dije hace dos semanas-dijo Idune

Lo que provocó el sonrojó de Adgar y las risas de Anna y Elsa

Algunas Horas después de que abandonarán Londres Anna se había quedado dormida al igual que su madre y Elsa iba escuchando music a y viendo fotos de sus amigos

-No te olvidarán cariño-dijo su padre

-No lo se papá...tengo miedo-dijo Elsa

En ese momento recibió un mensaje de Marie:

M:¿que tal el viaje hasta ahora? :)

La respuesta fue:

E:Sin mis mejores amigos no será igual

M:Estamos en casa de Selena en cuanto llegues haremos una video llamada

E:Los quiero mucho

M:Nosotros también

Unos minutos después Elsa se quedo dormida

Mientras tanto en los Ángeles en casa de Peyton Adams había una gran reunión familiar

-Hola...-dijo Hans a una amiga del hermano de Peyton

-Hola-dijo la chica

-Sabes.. Eres la más hermosa de este lugar-dijo Hans

-¿A sí?-pregunto la chica

-Totalmente.. Sin ti esta reunión no tendría estilo -dijo Hans

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo..mi amor-dijo Peyton detrás de Hans

-Pe..pe..Peyton...mi amor-dijo Hans abrazando a Peyton

-Adiós guapo-dijo la chica

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada-dijo Peyton con sarcasmo

-No mi amor como crees-dijo Hans

-Creo que eso de ser novios no a quedado claro-dijo Peyton

-Peyton nos hicimos novios hace tan sólo unos días... No estoy gritando la noticia por la calle.. En eso habíamos quedado-dijo Hans

-Lo sé pero ahora creo que no fue una buena idea ya que cada chica se te acerca y tu aceptas fácilmente-dijo Peyton

Hans se quedo boquiabierto

-Tu me...me crees capaz de eso...

-Después de esto si

-Ven...ven acá-dijo Hans agarrándola de la mano y subiendo a la tarima-Familia y amigos me permiten su atención por favor...Peyton y yo tenemos que darles una muy pero MUY buena noticia ...

-Y se puede saber ¿Cuál es?-pregunto el hermano de Peyton

-Si me permitieras hablar Ryan sabrías cual es..ahora me permites hablar-dijo Hans con tono sarcástico Ryan se quedo en silencio-gracias...como decía Peyton y yo tenemos una gran noticia que darles y esa noticia es...que Peyton y yo somos novios

En el salón se escuchaban aplausos y una que otra mirada de odio

Peyton y Hans se dieron un beso para celebrar la gran noticia

Al día siguiente

-Elsa...Elsa despierta despierta ya no duermas-dijo Anna agitando a su hermana

-Anna..duérmete si-dijo Elsa con sueño

-No porque si no quien bajara mis maletas-dijo Anna

-¿Qué?-dijo Elsa confundida

-Ya llegamos a Los Ángeles-dijo Anna-despierta ya bella durmiente

Elsa abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue una casa muy hermosa pero no más grande que la que tenían en Londres y a su padre cargando cajas

Anna y Elsa bajaron del auto para ayudar con las cajas

-Tantas cosas trajimos-dijo Anna mientras su madre le daba una caja

-Al parecer mil-dijo Elsa mientras su madre también le daba una caja

Después de haber bajado todas las cajas del auto Anna y Elsa escogieron sus cuartos

Elsa escogió el cuarto de al fondo del segundo piso y Anna el cuarto de enfrente de ese sus padres eligieron el primer cuarto junto a las escaleras

Elsa bajo las escaleras por las cajas con sus cosas al igual que Anna

Al subir a Anna se le cayó algo

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Elsa

-Es un anillo-dijo Anna con nostalgia-Jason me lo dio al cumplir 3 meses

Dejo las cajas en el escalón se agachó y recogió el anillo

-El tampoco te olvidara-dijo Elsa

-Lo se...pero no se sí yo lo pueda recordar-dijo Anna poniéndose el anillo

Recogió las cajas y siguieron subiendo las escaleras al llegar a su cuarto Elsa lo primero que hizo fue poner las fotos con sus amigos en su mesita de noche y recibió un mensaje de Marie

M:Esperando tu video llamada

Elsa conecto rápido la computadora y llamo a Marie

La cámara se abrió y pudo ver a Marie, Milo y Selena

-Hola chicos-dijo Elsa con un tono de felicidad por ver a sus amigos

-Hola Elsa-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?-pregunto Selena

-La verdad no lo se acabamos de llegar-dijo Elsa

-Ya te extrañamos mucho-dijo Marie

-Yo también los extraño-dijo Elsa

Se pasaron una hora hablando hasta que llamaron a Elsa para comer y tuvieron que despedirse

Al acabar de comer siguieron arreglando sus cuarto y en la pared derecha Elsa colgó el cartel de NO NOS OLVIDES que sus amigos le habían dado y justo en ese momento Anna entró a su cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos

-Anna..¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Elsa a su hermana

-Un día...me voy un día y me encuentro con esto-dijo Anna mostrando el celular a su hermana

En el celular había una foto de Jason besando a otra chica

-Ese es Jason...pero quien es esa chica-dijo Elsa

-No lo se..no lo se..no lo se...pero lo que si se es que tengo ganas de agarrar a Jason por el cuello y ahorcarlo-dijo Anna

-Cálmate..llamare a Marie y le pediré que averigüe quien es ella..no te preocupes-dijo Elsa abrazando a su hermana

-Es un tonto-dijo Anna

Elsa agarró el celular y de inmediato le mandó una mensaje a Marie

E:Necesito tu ayuda

M:¿Qué pasa?

Elsa mandó una foto

M:Pero que le pasa a Jason

E:Quiero que averigües quien es esa chica

M:Cuenta conmigo le dire a Selena que también me ayude

E:Gracias Marie

M:Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga


	2. Empezando mal el día

-Elsa.. Elsa levántate tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo Anna entrando al cuarto sin tocar

-No iré-dijo Elsa

-Vaya la señorita responsable no irá a la escuela wooow-dijo Anna

Elsa se tapó con las sábanas y Anna fue hacia su cama y se las quito, tomó el celular y llamo a Marie

-Marie necesito tu ayuda ¿Selena y Milo siguen ahí?...Lo que pasa es que Elsa no se quiere levantar le podrían decir algo-dijo Anna-gracias

Anna puso el altavoz

-Listo ahora ya los -escucha

-Elsa levántate..tu nunca faltas a la escuela..y no lo harás sólo porque no estamos a tu lado-dijo Marie

-Así que sal de esa cama, cuelgate la mochila,ve a esa escuela y presentanos con un chico lindo-dijo Selena

-Eso no-dijo Marie

-Lo que quieren decir es que no faltaras a tu primer día de escuela en los ángeles-dijo Milo

-Y que nos presentes a un chico-dijo Selena

-Selena-dijeron Marie y Milo

-Bueno... Pero si quiero una foto de un chico-dijo Selena

Elsa salió de entré las sábanas y agarro el celular

-Esta bien me convencieron-dijo Elsa

-De que me presentes a un chico..-dijo Selena

-Selena-dijeron Anna,Marie y Milo

-No.. De ir a la escuela...aunque que quede claro que no va a ser lo mismo sin ustedes-dijo Elsa

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar sollozos

-Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo-dijo Milo entre lágrimas

Marie le paso un pañuelo y se escucho cuando se sonó la nariz

-Gracias-dijo Milo y le devolvió el pañuelo

-Quedatelo-dijo Marie

-Los quiero mucho-dijo Elsa

-Nosotros también-dijeron los tres

-Ya me voy...

-Espera Elsa-dijo Selena-...de verdad...quiero la foto del chico

-Selena-dijeron Marie y Milo

-No creo que me cruce con un chico pero tratare-dijo Elsa-adiós chicos

-Adiós amiga

Anna colgó la llamada,le devolvió el teléfono a Elsa y salió del cuarto

10 minutos después Elsa ya estaba lista al igual que Anna

Anna levaba una boina color rosa,una blusa de tirantes color morado con el bordado de una flor de loto y un pantalón de mezclilla

Por otro lado Elsa llevaba una blusa de manga larga color Aqua con el bordado de muñeco de nieve y un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado

-Te ves bien-dijo Anna

-Tu te ves hermosa-dijo Elsa

-Debemos irnos-dijo Anna

Las dos bajaron las escaleras y subieron al auto de su padre

-¿Porqué no puedo conducir?-pregunto Anna

-Por que al hacer tu examen de conducir atropellaste a una ancianita-dijo Elsa

-Esa abuela debía haber mirado por los dos lados antes de cruzar-dijo Anna entre dientes

-No tu debiste haber visto que el semáforo estaba en rojo-dijo Elsa

-Bueno pero un error lo comete cualquiera-dijo Anna

-Anna la mandaste al hospital-dijo Elsa

-Pero sólo se rompió los dos brazos y la...cadera-dijo Anna

-Bueno mejor abre la puerta que ya llegamos

Anna obedeció abrió la puerta , se colgó la mochila y bajó del auto, Elsa hizo lo mismo

Hans se estacionó justo al lado y el iba a toda velocidad así que..

-A un lado-gritó Hans

Anna y Elsa fueron Tacleadas y Hans también había caído

-Fíjate por donde caminas torpe-dijo Elsa quitándose la boina de su hermana de la cara

-Que carácter -dijo Hans agarrando su mochila

-Al menos nosotras no atropellamos personas-dijo Elsa

Pero ante eso Anna la miro con sarcasmo

-Bueno yo no atropelló personas-dijo Elsa levantándose

-Lo siento hermosa-dijo Hans tendiendo su mano para ayudarla

-No necesito tu ayuda-dijo Elsa sacudiéndose los pantalones y devolviéndole la boina a su hermana

-Enojada te ves aún más hermosa-le dijo Hans

-Eres un idiota-dijo Elsa-vámonos Anna

Anna y Elsa se alejaron y el mejor amigo de Hans llego

-Y ellas-pregunto Johan

-Son dos chicas a las que taclee-dijo Hans

-Y ya te dieron sus números-pregunto Johan

-No seas idiota que querías ¿Qué las Tacleara y les dijera me dan sus números preciosas? No..-dijo Hans-además después de lo de anoche Peyton me mata

-Pues eso sí-dijo Johan-oye dame tu libro de ciencias

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Hans

-Se me olvidó la tarea

-Eso ya no es novedad

-Bueno préstame tu libro

-No.. Por qué tampoco la hice

Elsa y Anna entraron en la oficina del director para que les mostrarán su casilleros y así fue

Sus casilleros eran juntos Elsa puso fotos de ella con Milo, Marie y Selena y Anna puso algunas fotos con Jason y fotos de ella y Elsa

Oh casi lo olvido el casillero de Hans también estaba al lado del de Elsa

Hans llego a su casillero y vio unos tacones lo que hizo fue arreglarse el pelo y acercarse para coquetear Anna ya se había acelerado y se fue a su salón cuando, Elsa cerró la puerta de su casillero la cara de Hans cambio

-Sólo eres tu-dijo Hans desanimado

-¿A quién esperabas Romeo?-pregunto Elsa-o debería decir tacledor

-Ya pedí disculpas-dijo Hans

-No bastan-dijo Elsa-ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi salón

Hans la agarro por el brazo para impedir que se fuera

-Sueltame-dijo Elsa

El timbre sonó y Hans no soltaba a Elsa

-Sueltame-volvió a decir Elsa

-No hasta que aceptes mis disculpas-dijo Hans

-No...ahora Sueltame tengo que llegar a clase-dijo Elsa

-No te voy a soltar por 2 cosas1 No haz aceptado mis disculpas y 2 Te ves hermosa enojada

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Peyton

En ese momento Anna también llego ya que se había perdido y decidió volver al casillero para que Elsa la ayudara a encontrar su salón

-Quítale las mano de encima a mi novio-dijo Peyton enojada

-Dicelo a el-dijo Elsa

Peyton se acercó a Hans y Elsa los separo y levanto la mano para darle una cachetada a Elsa pero Anna se interpuso.

-Anna-dijo Elsa inclinándose hacia ella

-Ay lo siento...-dijo Peyton con sarcasmo

-Nadie le pega a mi hermana-dijo Elsa enojada

Se abalanzo sobre Peyton y comenzaron a pelear

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto el director

Anna se levantó del suelo y separo a Elsa de Peyton y Hans separo a Peyton de Elsa

-Señor director-dijo Peyton

-Señor yo...-dijo Elsa pero fue interrumpida

-A la dirección ahora-dijo El director

Los 4 entraron a la dirección

-Alguien me puede decir ¿Qué hacían fuera de clase, peleandose y haciendo semejante escándalo?

-Todo esto es tu culpa-le dijo Elsa a Hans

-Oh mi culpa-dijo Hans

-Si tuya si no me hubieras impedido llegar a clase esto ni habría pasado-dijo Elsa

-Mi novio no tiene la culpa de nada...admitelo estabas coqueteando con el-dijo Peyton

-Más bien el estaba coqueteando conmigo-dijo Elsa

-Oh pero que mentirá...

-SILENCIO-grito el director-viendo su comportamiento ante esta situación me veré obligado a expulsarlos a todos

-Eso no es justo-dijo Hans

-Ellas tienen la culpa-dijo Peyton

-Mejor cállate-dijo Anna

-SILENCIO-grito el director nuevamente-eso oh que formen parte del consejo estudiantil para que aprendan a trabajar juntos

-Prefiero la expulsión-dijo Hans

-No puedo expulsarlos por una razón Elsa y Anna son nuevas en esta escuela y no quiero que se hayan llevado una mala impresión...Así que será el consejo estudiantil-dijo el director-...los espero a la hora del descanso en el sótano de la escuela...Sin falta...¿Entendido?

-Si señor-dijeron Elsa y Anna

-Si director-dijeron Peyton y Hans


	3. Más que un simple consejo

Al salir de la oficina del director Anna iba con su mano en la mejilla

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Elsa

-Si...no te preocupes-dijo Anna

En ese momento el celular de Elsa sonó era Marie, Elsa y Anna se dirigieron al baño para poder contestarle ya que si le contestaban fuera de la oficina del director solo habría más problemas

-Hola-dijo Marie

-Hola-dijo Selena

-¿Cómo va el día?-pregunto Milo

-De mal en peor-dijo Elsa

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Selena

-Un chico eso es lo que pasó-dijo Elsa

-Dime que le tomaste la foto...-dijo Selena

-Selena-gritaron Marie y Milo

-No tome la foto-dijo Elsa- además no creo que lo quieras conocer es un idiota

-Tan mal fue el asunto-dijo Marie

-Con decirles que salí lastimada-dijo Anna

-¿Qué?-dijeron Milo, Marie y Selena

-Larga historia...se las contamos luego chicos que por culpa de ese idiota no pudimos llegar a clase a tiempo-dijo Elsa

-Esta bien-dijeron los tres al unísono

-Te queremos mucho-dijo Marie

-Yo también los quiero-dijo Elsa

-Sigo aquí...-dijo Anna

-También te queremos mucho Anna-dijo Marie

-Gracias

-Jaja los quiero mucho adiós chicos-dijo Elsa

-Adiós-dijeron los tres

Al salir del baño Elsa guió a Anna hacia su salón

-Gracias por traerme Elsa-dijo Anna

-No es nada hermana...segura que estarás bien-dijo Elsa

-Si...-dijo Anna-pero ¿Cómo llegarás a tu salón?

-No te preocupes por eso ya me las arreglare-dijo Elsa y abrazo a su hermana-suerte

-Gracias

Anna entró al salón y la profesora le pidió pasar al frente

En el fondo del salón se veía una bolita de chicos y chicas haciendo un gran alboroto

-Alumnos les presentó a la alumna de nuevo ingreso Anna-

En ese momento una avión de papel cayo a los pies de Anna

-Joven Kristoff-dijo la profesora

Un chico Rubio de ojos castaños salió del montón

-Si maestra-dijo Kristoff

La maestra recogió el avión y se acercó a Kristoff

-Me puede explicar ¿Qué es esto?-dijo la maestra

Kristoff miro al avión de papel y después a la maestra

-Eso?-y la maestra asintió-eso es un avión de papel maestra-dijo Kristoff

Lo que provoco las risas de todo el salón

-Vaya a sentarse por favor-dijo la maestra enojada

Kristoff acato las órdenes y fue a sentarse

-Ahora como decía antes de que me interrumpieran ella es Anna, estudiante de nuevo ingreso-dijo la maestra

-Pero que largó nombre-dijo John

Lo que volvió a provocar las risas de todo el grupo

-Silencio-dijo la maestra- por haber hecho esas bromistas John me traerás de tarea un resumen de todo el primer bloque para mañana

-Ya te castigaron-dijo Austin

-Le gustaría hacer lo mismo que a su compañero joven Austin-dijo la maestra

-No maestra Holly-dijo Austin

-Bien...como les decía Anna es estudiante de nuevo ingreso ¿De dónde vienes Anna?

-Yo vengo desde Londres y...

-Tenemos una niña con modales-dijo Ramsis

-Y dinos Anna acaso conociste a la reina-dijo Tafita

-En el descanso la veremos tomando té-dijo Ashley

-Silencio-dijo la maestra-prosigue-le dijo a Anna

-Y vengo de el instituto Edinburgh de hecho nací en Noruega pero mi infancia la viví en Londres

-Muchas Gracias Anna...siéntate atrás de Kristoff por favor ahora iré a la sala de maestros a recoger unos libros no me tardo

Anna se colgó su mochila y fue hacia su asiento delante suyo estaba Kristoff, de su lado derecho John, de su lado izquierdo Ashely y atrás suyo una chica, de hecho fue la única voz que no escucho y la única cara que no vio

La chica tenía el pelo color negro y estaba peinado con una larga cola de caballo

-Hola-susurro Anna

La chica hizo caso omiso parecía tener unos 12 años

-Me llamo Anna...tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Anna

La chica alzo la vista

-Yo soy...

-Una nerd falla eso es lo que es...

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Anna

-Vanellope-dijo la chica

-Es un nombre muy lindo-dijo Anna

-Gracias-dijo la chica

-Y ¿Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto Anna

-Tengo 12-respondió Vanellope ahora sin miedo en su voz

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí a tan corta edad?

-Fui parte de un programa de niños superdotados y como tenía los conocimientos necesarios me salte la primaria y la secundaria y aquí estoy

-Wow-dijo Anna

-Tu te llamas Anna verdad-dijo Vanellope

-Si-dijo Anna

-Oye y tu ¿Tienes hermanos?-pregunto Vanellope

-Tengo una hermana su nombre es Elsa y ¿Tu?

-Bueno yo no tengo hermanos, veras mis padres son divorciados y yo vivo con mamá y fui la única hija de ese matrimonio-dijo Vanellope

-Hija única...debes de ser muy mimada-dijo Anna

-No tanto...mi único deseo es ser una gran conductora de carreras-dijo Vanellope- y ¿Cuál es tu más grande deseo?

-Encontrar el amor-dijo Anna

-Awww pero que dulces...la nerd y la británica ahora son amigas-dijo Ashley

Anna se levantó se su asiento y volteo para ver a Ashley

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-dijo Anna

-¿Qué no las británicas deben tener modales?-dijo Austin

-Si Anna ¿Qué dirá la reina al respecto?-dijo John

-Ya déjenla en paz-dijo Vanellope

-O que Vanellope nos darás problemas de álgebra-dijo Tafita

-No tienes con que defender a tu nueva amiga-dijo Ramsis agarrando unos dulces que tenía en su mochila y soltándolos sobre el cabello de Vanellope

Tafita saco el agua que tenía en su mochila y también la derramo sobre Vanellope

-Déjenla en paz-dijo Anna

-Uy ya se enojó la británica-dijo Kristoff

-Es fue la gota que llenó el vaso-dijo Anna

Lo que hizo fue sacar el jugo de naranja que tenía en su mochila y le derramo un poco a Ramsis, otro a Tafita y otro a Ashley

Y Vanellope se levantó de su asiento se dirigió a Kristoff, John y Austin y les dio una patada...ahí

En ese momento entro la maestra

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo la maestra

Kristoff, John y Austin estaban tirados en el suelo a doloridos por la patada que Vanellope le había dado y Ashley, Ramsis y Tafita estaban agarrandose cabello y haciendo caras de asco

Ashley se acercó con la maestra

-Fueron ellas maestra Holly ellas no hicieron esto

-Si maestra...-dijo Tafita

-Anna,Vanellope están castigadas se quedarán sin descansó ahora todos vuelvan a sus asientos

Por otro lado de la universidad estaba Elsa a punto de entrar a su salón

Al abrir la puerta vio la cara de su nueva enemiga Peyton Adams estaba hablando con su mejor amiga Vanessa

La presentaron con el salón y se sentó a dos filas de ella

En eso llegó el pelirrojo tacleador

Y adivinen junto a quien estaba si Elsa

-Oye Peyton...Peyton-dijo Vanessa

-Que..-dijo Peyton

-¿Por qué te la pasas viendo a la chica nueva?-pregunto Peyton

-Porque esa es la que trató de robarme al novio-dijo Peyton- y tengo miedo de que lo vuelva a hacer

-Pero porque le tienes miedo solo mírala...Ortodoncia,lentes, pelo recogido..Peyton debes de estar bromeando no se le acerca al tipo de chicas que son de las conquistas de Hans...es decir mírate...Cabello castaño,líder del equipo de porristas, ojos verdes...tu eres el tipo de la chicas que a Hans le gusta y bueno también le gustan las rubias..

Ante el último comentario Peyton miro a su amigo con furia

-Gracias amiga-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

La cuarta hora llego y todos fueron al descanso

-Creo que a tu papá ya se le olvidó lo del consejo-dijo Peyton

Pero en eso el altavoz sonó

-Hans, Peyton, Anna y Elsa los veo en el sótano ahora-dijo el director

-Decías-dijo Hans

Elsa fue a su locker a dejar unos libros para poder ir al consejo estudiantil cuando en eso llego Anna con Vanellope

-Hola Anna nos vamos-dijo Elsa

-No puedo estamos castigadas...o Claro ella es Vanellope es una amiga-dijo Anna

-Hola-dijo Vanellope

-Ella tiene...

-Larga historia...bueno vengo a decirte que le avises al director que no podré ir porque tengo otro castigo

-Que hiciste ahora...-dijo Elsa

-Te cuento después nos tenemos que ir-dijo Anna agarrando a Vanellope por el brazo mientras salían corriendo de ahí

Elsa se dirigió al sótano, ya en el sótano había unas escaleras bajo las escaleras y había un elevador subió al elevador, bajo y llego al famoso

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y había un largo pasillo

-Este sótano esta demasiado escondido-dijo Elsa

Elsa recorrió el largo pasillo y por fin vio al director, Peyton y Hans frente a dos puertas grandes color beige

-Hola Elsa-dijo el director

-Llegas tarde-dijo Peyton

-Lo sé pero es mucho lo que hay que recorrer para llegar hasta aquí-dijo Elsa-y no hubo nadie que me acompañara

-Si no te hubieras quedado ahí paradota en tu casillero hablando con tu hermana nos hubieras alcanzado-dijo Peyton

-Bueno ya basta de pelear-dijo el director

-Oye y tu hermana-pregunto Hans

-Anna fue castigada y la obligaron a quedarse en su salón todo el descanso

-Pero que raro...-dijo Peyton en tono sarcástico

-¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo?-pregunto el director

-No quiso decirme

-Bueno mañana le enseñaremos el lugar-dijo el director

-El lugar...-dijeron Peyton,Elsa y Hans

El director abrió las dos puertas y dentro había más que un simple consejo estudiantil había toda.

Había toda una empresa...pero no había nadie aún había un gran escritorio con el nombre de una empresa detrás, frente al escritorio estaba tres sillones y detrás de los sillones estaban 4 escritorios y claro también había oficinas estaba la oficina de presidencia que quedaba junto a la sala de juntas justo detrás de los escritorios, del lado derecho de los escritorios estaba otra oficina, del lado derecho de los sillones estaba dos oficinas más y al lado izquierdo había un pasillo

-Esto es más que un simple consejo estudiantil-dijo Elsa

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PERDÓN POR ATRASARME PERO EXISTE ALGO LLAMADO ESCUELA Y ADEMÁS ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO TAMBIÉN EL CAP 10 DE MI HISTORIA PRINCIPAL HELSA UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR PERO YA SABEN YO ME LAS ARREGLO

ESTO A SIDO TODO POR HOY BYEO


	4. Al borde de la muerte

-Esto es más que un simple consejo estudiantil-dijo Elsa

-Estas en lo cierto Elsa…esto es más que un simple consejo-dijo el director

El director se acerco a Hans

-¿Nos permiten un segundo?-dijo el director

Elsa y Peyton asintieron

Hans y el director se dirigieron a la oficina de presidencia dejando a Peyton y Elsa solas

"Y se hiso el silencio"-pensó Elsa

Peyton sacó su celular y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones

Por otro lado Elsa fue recorriendo los escritorios

P: Atrapada con cabello blanco

V: Tenemos que buscar un nuevo apodo para ella

P: Muy bien Einstein que tienes en mente?

V: Yo nada pero tu puedes encontrar uno ahorita mismo

P: Cómo?

V: Habla con ella así podrás saber una que otra cosa con la que nos deje descubrir un apodo

P: Esta bien..

Peyton levanto la vista del celular y Elsa seguía recorriendo los escritorios

-Y…naciste en Londres?-pregunto Peyton

-Nací en Noruega pero al nacer mi hermana Anna transfirieron a papá y nos mudamos a Londres

-Wow-dijo Peyton con sarcasmo- y ¿Que te gustaba de Noruega?

-La nieve-dijo Elsa recordando Noruega

"Bingo.."-pensó Peyton

-¿Pero por que preguntas?

-No por nada…

Peyton volvió a agarrar el celular

P: Tengo el apodo perfecto

V: ¿Cuál?

P: Copito

V: Eso suena mas como el nombre perfecto para un cachorro pero sirve

En la oficina de presidencia estaban Hans y el director

-Bueno ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo Hans

El director se dirigió a la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio y tomo asiento

-Toma asiento hijo por favor

Hans acato la orden y tomo asiento

-Hijo recuerdas que cuando tu eras niño tenía que trabajar toda la semana e incluso llegué a trabajar algunos fines de semana

-Lo recuerdo…tenias que dirigir toda una escuela

-No hijo no era solo por la escuela…El consejo estudiantil durante años a sido mi manera perfecta para manejar esta empresa tan grande..y ahora ya no puedo dirigirla pero tu o Ryan si podrían

Hans se quedo en silencio

-La próxima junta del comité esta por acercarse y ahí tu y Ryan presentaran una propuesta y se decidirá el próximo líder de esta empresa…Peyton, Elsa, Anna y otros alumnos que ya están seleccionados formaran parte del consejo estudiantil y también de Concept City-dijo el señor Westergard- hijo tu ya habías vistado unas pocas veces esta empresa…solo que nunca habías entrado por el lado del sotano que es atravesando toda la universidad

-Si..recorde esas veces que vine aquí de pequeño cuando abriste la puerta

-La junta de comite será en unos días mas y tienen que centrarse en su trabajo empezaran esta tarde después de la escuela ahora ven tenemos que decírselo a Peyton y a Elsa

Hans y su padre se levantaron y salieron de la oficina de presidencia

-Elsa..Peyton pueden venir a la sala de juntas-dijo el señor westergard

Elsa dejo de ver todo el entorno y se dirigió a la sala de juntas que quedaba justo al lado de la oficina de presidencia.

Peyton se levanto del sillón, guardo el celular y también se dirigió a la sala de juntas

Por otro lado de la Universidad estaban Anna y Vanellope encerradas en el salón.

La maestra estaba enfrente sentada en su escritorio.

-Anna..Vanellope quiero que me digan lo que en realidad pasó hace un rato ustedes no son así-dijo la maestra Holly

-fue el grupito de Ashley y Kristoff maestra-dijo Vanellope-nos estaban molestando después Tafita y Ramsis echaron agua y dulces sobre mi cabello, Anna trato de defenderme y luego usted llegó

-Hablaré con Ashley y los demás a la salida…pueden irse-dijo la maestra Holly

Anna y Vanellope se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y salieron al recreo

-Bueno vamos a la cafetería-dijo Vanellope

-Me muero de hambre

-Bueno hay dulces en mi cabeza agarra uno si quieres-dijo Vanellope en broma

-Jaja

-No tan rápido..-dijo Xx

Delante de Anna y Vanellope aparecieron 3 chicos

2 de ellos hombres y 1 mujer

La chica llevaba una minifalda con leggins abajo, una blusa negra con una calavera dibujada y unos tacones con cadenas, cabello castaño suelto y de piel morena

El primer chico llevaba una camiseta también negra que decía DEATH BY LIFE, pantalones de mezclilla y gorra negra, cabello café y piel morena

Y el segundo chico llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra también que decía to speak in this life, de cabello negro con un fleco tipo emo

-¿A dónde se dirigen?-dijo

-A la cafetería-dijo Anna

-Creo que tomamos el camino equivocado-dijo Vanellope

-Cabello de dulces tiene razón-dijo el chico

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Anna

-Verás pelirroja..hay algunas reglas en esta escuela y hay secciones que pertenecen a ciertos grupos de personas…-dijo el chico de gorra negra

-Esta sección nos pertenece a nosotros-dijo la chica

-Y ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Anna

-Yo soy Shenzi, mi hermano Banzai y mi otro hermano es Ed pero no habla mucho-explico Shenzi

-Nos dicen las hienas y ustedes están ahora en nuestro territorio-dijo Banzai

-El cementerio de elefantes-dijo Shenzi- y si quieren salir de aquí enteritas deben darnos todo su dinero para el almuerzo

-Mejor haz lo que dicen Anna-dijo Vanellope

-No-dijo Anna

-En ese caso-dijo Shenzi

Banzai sacó un cuchillo de su mochila y se acercó a Anna y a Vanellope

-Anna dales el dinero-dijo Vanellope asustada- por favor

Anna saco el dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Banzai

Banzai bajo el cuchillo.

Pero Shenzi vio un anillo en la mano de Anna

-Espera Banzai…-Shenzi se acercó a Banzai, Anna y Vanellope-que tienes en la mano pelirroja

Anna recordó el anillo que Jason le había dado en uno de sus aniversarios y rápido metió su mano en el bolsillo

-Nada-dijo la pelirroja

-Estoy segura de que vi un anillo-dijo Shenzi- entrégamelo

-No-dijo Anna

Ante eso Banzai puso el cuchillo en el estomago de Anna

-Piensálo bien pelirroja tienes dos opciones me entregas el anillo y salen vivas de esta o…-dijo Shenzi

Ante eso Banzai hiso una seña con su mano haciendo una cortada imaginaria en el cuello

Anna no podía entregar el anillo era lo único que le quedaba de Jason, si entregaba el anillo era oficialmente olvidarse de el y ella no quería olvidarse de Jason, aunque haya visto una foto de el con otra chica seguía sintiendo algo por el.

-No-dijo Anna

Shenzi hiso una seña a Banzai y rápidamente el cuchillo fue clavado en el estomago de Anna.

Anna cayo al suelo y quedó inconsiente.

Vanellope se inclinó para ayudar a su amiga, pero al ver que no podí hacer nada comenzó a llorar.

-Ahora tu amiga también pagara las consecuencias-dijo Shenzi tomando el cuchillo

Shenzi tomo el cuchillo de las manos de su hermano y se acerco a Vanellope estaba a punto de clavar el cuchillo en el hombro de la équeña cuando en ese momento llegó un chico rubio sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Shenzi arrebatándole el cuchillo de sus manos.

El chico con el cuchillo en mano se acerco a Banzai y a Ed

-Largo-grito el chico

Las hienas huieron.

El rubio tomo a Anna en sus brazos y levanto a Vanellope del piso.

Al ver su cara Vanellope lo identifico.

-No haz causado ya suficientes problemas Kristoff-dijo Vanellope

-Mira siento que las hayan castigado por culpa mía y de mis amigos pero tu amiga ahora esta entre la vida y la muerte y debemos llegar al hospital-dijo Kristoff


	5. Recuerdos de una inconsciente

Anna había quedado inconsciente después de aquella herida que las hienas le habían provocado.

Por fuera ella estaba completamente inmóvil pero dentro de su mente los recuerdos...esas memorias...estaban vivas.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se dijo a sí misma

Al parecer estaba en un cuarto pintado de blanco,pero de repente aquellas paredes de blanco comenzaron a tomar forma de imágenes al mismo tiempo que se empezaron a escuchar voces

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto una voz masculina

Era Jason quien estaba tapándole a Anna los ojos.

-¿Milo?-pregunto Anna en broma

-No...-dijo Jason

-Esta bien me rindo-dijo Anna soltando una risilla

Jason destapo los ojos de Anna y detrás de el,en una barda de piedras,había un gran ramo de rosas.

-Oh...son hermosas Jason-dijo Anna

-¿Te gustan?

-No,no me gustan...me encantan-dijo Anna abrazándolo

-Eso me alegra amor...pero aún hay una sorpresa más

-Más sorpresas-dijo Anna

-Así es ahora busca entre las rosas

-Si señor-dijo Anna llevándose la mano derecha a la frente para después volver a bajarla y buscar en las rosas.

Al terminar de buscar Anna encontró una cajita.

-Ábrela-dijo Jason

Anna abrió con mucho cuidado aquella cajita mientras que Anna inconsciente observaba detalladamente aquel recuerdo.

Al abrir la cajita Anna puso una caja de asombro y felicidad.

-Es hermoso amor-dijo Anna

Dentro de la cajita estaba aquel anillo por el cual Anna estaba ahora inconsciente.

La pelirroja del recuerdo se puso el anillo y vio a su novio ahí sonriendo.

-Ahora...mi regalo-dijo Anna

Anna sacó una bolsa de regalo color azul y se la dilo a Jason.

-Ábrelo-dijo Anna

Jason abrió la bolsa y dentro había 2 cajitas una color rojo y otra color café.

La primer cajita en abrir fue la roja con forma rectangular.

Aquella caja roja tenía una cadena de oro con las iniciales A+J grabadas en ella.

-Es...-dijo Jason pero fue interrumpido por Anna

-Ah ah ah...no digas nada hasta ver el otro regalo-dijo Anna

Jason sonrió mientras se ponía la cadena y guardaba la cajita roja para sacar la otra cajita café.

(LO SE MUCHAS CAJITAS)y

Al abrir la caja café había una hija doblada.

Jason desdoblo con mucho cuidado la hoja y al desdoblarla por completo se encontró con un hermoso dibujó.

En el dibujo estaban el y Anna dándose un beso y como fondo el amanecer en una playa...cuando el sol se refleja en el océano.

Era hermoso y además parecía tan real.

-Lo hice yo misma-dijo Anna

Jason guardó el dibujo con cuidado,tomó a Anna de la cintura y la acercó a ella.

-Feliz aniversario amor-dijo Jason

-Feliz aniversario-dijo Anna

Al terminar de hablar se dieron un beso y el recuerdo desapareció volviendo a aparecer aquellas paredes blancas y a aquella pelirroja que sólo sentía dolor pero no por aquella herida si no por el dolor de aquellos recuerdos.

Mientras tanto en alguna calle de los ángeles...

(EY DÉJENME EN PAZ OK...NO CONOZCO LOS ÁNGELES YA LO DIJE HÁGANME BULLYNG SI QUIEREN ?)

Kristoff había colocado a Anna en el asiento del copiloto y Vanellope se había sentado en el asiento de atrás.

El auto acaba de arrancar.

-Llama a uno de sus familiares-dijo Kristoff

-No tengo celular-dijo Vanellope-saca el suyo está en su bolsillo

-¡Estas loca! podríamos chocar-grito Kristoff

-Dame el volante-dijo Vanellope-yo conduzco

-No tu buscarás el celular y yo seguiré conduciendo-dijo Kristoff

-Esta bien-dijo Vanellope entre dientes mientras sacaba el celular de Anna.

En concept city...

POV DE ELSA

El director estaba explicando lo que se supone que haríamos en concept city cuando en ese momento mi celular vibro...baje la vista y saque el celular...era un mensaje de mis padres.

Papá:Hija nos iremos de viaje de negocios a Italia no podremos llevarlas ya que nos acabamos de instalar aquí y además están empezando la escuela pero descuiden sus abuelos Kai y Gerda las cuidaran en nuestra ausencia,avísale a Anna.

Las amamos.

Eso ya era típico en mis padres ir de viaje de negocios en viaje de negocios a los únicos viajes que nos habían llevado a mi y a Anna fueron a India,Brasil y claro Londres.

En parte el que ahora viviéramos aquí también era gracias a el trabajo de mis padres pero nos habían prometido no volver a mudarnos.

Aunque claro de esos lugares en el único en el que me e quedado a vivir fue Londres.

El irnos a vivir a Londres jamás estuvo planeado.

Sólo íbamos a estar ahí por unas semanas pero mi abuela...la madre de mi papá enfermo y a los pocos mesé falleció.

Fue tanto el dolor de mi padre que tuvimos que quedarnos ahí unos 6 meses así que a Anna y a mi nos inscribieron en una escuela ahí en Londres.

Cuando íbamos a regresar a Noruega mi padre vio que estábamos muy contentas ahí en Londres yo había conocido a Mary,Milo y Selena y Anna también tenía a sus amigos Genevive y Clarisa.

Al ver nuestra felicidad decidió dejarnos vivir en Londres y de ahí mis padres consiguieron un nuevo trabajo que consistía en lo mismo.

Volví a meter mi celular en mi bolso y seguí escuchando al director.

FIN DEL POV DE ELSA

Vanellope fue directo a marcación rápida y marcó el primer número que era el de Elsa.

El celular de Elsa sonó y ella contesto.

-Sabes es de muy mala educación interrumpir-dijo Peyton

Elsa hizo caso omiso

-Hola Anna ¿Que pasa?

-No soy Anna soy yo Vanellope,nos conocimos esta mañana

-Oh..hola Vanellope ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

-Anna...Anna está inconsciente y esta muy grave.

Elsa de la impresión dejo caer su bolso.

-¿Todo esta bien?-pregunto el director

-Mi hermana esta herida...


	6. Obligada por pequeña Elsa

-Mi hermana esta herida-dijo Elsa

Tanto Hans como su padre se habían quedado sorprendidos ante lo que la rubia platinada había dicho.

Todos en la sala se habían quedado perplejos salvo por Peyton ya que le dio igual.

Elsa se agachó para recoger su bolso rápidamente,se lo colgó y volvió a llevar su celular hasta su oreja.

-¿A qué hospital van?-pregunto Elsa

-Al hospital Century

-No tardare-dijo Elsa colgando

Después de eso se dio la vuelta dando la cara ante el director y se dirigió a el.

-Estaré aquí a las siete...y tendré que perderme unas cuantas clases tengo que cruzar la ciudad

-Elsa...ve con Anna ella te necesita-dijo el señor Westergard

-Gracias señor-dijo Elsa

Después de eso la platinada se dirigió a la puerta de salida y la puerta se cerró tras ella

-Acompáñala-le dijo el director a Hans

-Wow wow wow ¿Qué yo que?

-Ya me oíste acompáñala

-Lo siento papá pero eso no será posible porque tengo que presentar dos exámenes a quinta y sexta y presentar un proyecto a séptima

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto la escuela?

-Desde hace unos segundos

-Hans acompáñala

Hans miro a su padre y luego a la puerta, después volvió la mirada a su padre de nuevo.

-Bien...-dijo caminando hasta la puerta y cerrándola de golpe tras el

Elsa estaba apunto de abrir aquellas dos grandes puertas de entrada a la empresa cuando...

-Oye...emm...tu espera

"Dime que no es quien estoy pensando"-pensó la platinada

Elsa se dio la vuelta lentamente y ahí estaba aquel pelirrojo tacleador,por el cual le habían dado una cachetada a su hermana y por el cual estaba ahora ahí en lugar de estar en aquel auto dirigiéndose al hospital con su hermana inconsciente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Elsa

-Ey tranquila iré contigo

-Tu acompañándome no me hagas reír

-Oye yo tampoco quería venir de acuerdo...sólo me obligaron

-No me digas...tu querido y estimado padre te dijo que si no acompañabas a la chica que tecleaste esta mañana no te dejaría ver a la chica número 20 esta noche

-Oye yo no e salido con 20 chicas...sólo han sido 17

-Felicidades...ahora si me disculpas-dijo la platinada dándose la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de abrir esa puerta...

-¿Que rayos haces?-pregunto una pequeña

Elsa volteó a verla y ahí estaba aquella pequeña versión de ella misma...de nuevo.

-Lo correcto-dijo Elsa

-Tu definición de correcto es muy diferente a la mía-dijo la pequeña platinada-deja que te acompañe es decir ¿cuantos chicos se te acercan normalmente?...¡NINGUNO!

-Ey-dijo Elsa

-Acepta o lo haré yo por ti

-¿Cómo geniecita?

-Soy parte de tu subconsciente puedo hacerlo si quiero

Elsa se quedo un momento en silencio

"A veces odio a esa pequeña versión de mi misma"-pensó

-Escuche eso-dijo la pequeña

-Ash esta bien lo haré pero si algo sale mal la culpa será tuya y sólo tuya-dijo Elsa

-¿Qué?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Al parecer lo último de la discusión entre su versión mini y ella lo había escuchado.

-...que...que puedes venir conmigo y si algo sale mal será tu culpa...y que queda en claro que no hago esto por ti si no por el aprecio que siento por tu padre y por mi hermana ahora vámonos-dijo Elsa

Elsa abrió la puerta y justo cuando Hans iba a pasar la puerta se cerró en su nariz.

-Oye-le grito Hans

Elsa abrió la puerta y dijo.

-Oh perdón su majestad por no abrirle la puerta y hacer que su nariz se golpeará-dijo Elsa

-Ja ja que graciosa-dijo Hans sobandose la nariz

-Después de usted su realeza-dijo Elsa

Hans paso y Elsa después de eso cerró la puerta.

-Oye la reina eres tu-le dijo la pequeña versión de sí misma

-Pff si claro

-Ey es en serio

-No me hagas reír-dijo Elsa

-¿Qué?-dijo Hans

"Diablos odio cuando eso pasa"-pensó la platinada

-...am...-justo en ese momento su celular sonó-Marie...

-¿Quien?

-Shh-dijo y contesto-¿Marie?

-Marie la súper espía reportandose...

-Y Selena la fabulosa-dijo Selena arrebatando el celular de las manos de Marie

-Oigan yo también estoy aquí ¿saben?

-Así y también esta...Milo-dijo Selena

-Dame las llaves-le dijo Hans

-¿Qué?-dijo Elsa

-Si yo conduzco-dijo el pelirrojo

-Ya quisieras...

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Marie

-Am...espera tantito Marie...no te voy a dar las llaves podrás ser el hijo del director y todo lo que quieras pero en mi auto conduzco yo o te vas en taxi

-¿En qué?-pregunto Hans

-Taxi...es un auto en el que pides ray y pagas para que te lleven a tu destino...

-Oye oye oye yo no uso eso...

-Pues ahora si porque no te dejare conducir-dijo Elsa y subió al auto arrancando y avanzando unos centímetros

-¡Ey!...espérame-le grito Hans

Así que Elsa paró y Hans se asomó por una ventana.

-Tu ganas...pero déjame entrar-dijo Hans al instante que Elsa abrió la puerta

-¿Hola?-dijo Selena a través del teléfono

-Un segundo...-dijo la platinada poniendo el altavoz-sostén mi teléfono-le dijo al pelirrojo

-Esta bien

-¿Decían?-le pregunto Elsa a Marie

-Oh si em...estamos detrás de una roca frente a la banca de Jason y su novia-dijo Marie

-Tan sólo deja que lo atrape-dijo Selena

-Aún no entiendo que hago yo aquí-dijo Milo

-Shh-le dijeron Marie y Selena

-Oye Elsa ¿que tu no deberías estar en clases?-pregunto Selena

-Si sobre eso...Anna...Anna está en el hospital a punto de morir

-¿Qué?-gritaron

Y el grito llamo la atención de Jason y la chica así que Jason se levantó de la banca y camino hasta la roca.

-¿Marie,Milo,Selena?-dijo Jason

-Hola Jason-dijeron Marie

-Hola-dijo Selena

Milo sólo se quedo callado.

-Que grandes espías-dijo Elsa pero al instante se arrepintió

-Y Elsa

-Diablos...hola Jason

-¿Mandaste a estos tres a espiarme?-pregunto Jason

-Jeje...

-¿Están locos o que?-pregunto Jason

-El loco serás tu...tu engañador descarado idiota-le grito Selena

-¿De qué hablas?

-No fingas demencia...-dijo Milo

-¿No se de que hablan?

-De la chica de atrás tuyo idiota...estas engañando a Anna

-Y no salgas con que no la conoces-dijo Marie

-...Jocelyn sólo es mi amiga

-Vaya amiga...o que acaso nos vez a mi y a Milo besándonos y subiendo esas fotos a la red social

Selena vio a Milo y Milo a Selena y una hizo como si vomitara y al otro le dio un escalofrío.

-Oigan Anna no tiene que enterarse de esto

-¡Ya lo sabe! y debería darte vergüenza...me das asco más que Milo-dijo Selena

-Oye

-Y ahora que Anna más te necesita esta aquí en el parque besándote con quien sabe quien mientras TU novia...-dijo Selena viendo a la chica detrás de Jason-así es amiga este chico tiene novia quien ahora está en el hospital casi muerta

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Jason

-Lo que oyes...si no pregúntale a Elsa-Selena tomó el teléfono y grito-¡DICELO!

-No hay necesidad de romperle los oídos al guapo pelirrojo-dijo Hans

-Ja...

-¿Guapo pelirrojo?-dijeron Marie,Selena y Milo

-Luego les explicó...y si Jason Anna está muy grave hospitalizada en coma...pero no digo más...am Marie quita el altavoz-dijo Elsa

-Oh jeje claro

-Yo me voy-dijo Jason

-¿A dónde?-le dijo la chica que lo acompañaba

-A Los Ángeles

-Pero bebé

-¿Qué bebé ni que ocho cuartos?-le grito Selena

-Mira Fibi lo nuestro se acabo estos 4 meses fueron lindos pero...

-Marie ponme en altavoz rápido-dijo Elsa

-Ya

-¡COMO QUE ESTAS ENGAÑANDO A MI HERMANA DESDE HACE 4 MESES!

-Em...lo siento se me hace tarde y tengo que...que hacer la maleta y comprar...los los boletos ADIÓS

-¡No huyas cobarde!-le grito Selena

-Selena déjalo...es un cobarde

-Milo...-dijo Elsa-tu vienes a Los Ángeles con el

-¿Qué?...no no yo no voy a seguir a ese cara bonita

-No es tanto por eso...sólo...necesito de un buen amigo...por favor

-...de acuerdo en unos minutos cambió el vuelo de un mes para mañana

-Gracias...

-Ok ya que ese tarado se fue...¿de qué guapo pelirrojo hablas?

-De mi-dijo Hans

-Selena,Marie,Milo les presento al chico más engreído resumido y tonto que e conocido Hans

-Olvidaste guapo y encantador

-No no lo olvidé

-Cambia a video chat Marie que lo quiero ver-dijo Selena

-Ya voy espera...-dijo Marie cambiando a video chat y sin siquiera pedir mi opinión Hans le pico a aceptar llamada.

-Me derrito-dijo Selena

-Vaya hasta que alguien reconoce lo lindo cuando lo ve-dijo Hans

-Que gracioso...-dijo Elsa

-No entiendo que le ven de guapo...

-Milo tu no reconocerías la belleza ni aunque te golpeara en la cara

-Ja ja

-Deja mi celular-le dijo Elsa

-No no no se lo quites...Miloooo llévame contigo a Los Ángeles

-Estas loca

-Por favor...yo quiero uno como el novio de Elsa

-¿Novio?-dijo Elsa

HOLA COMO ESTÁN TANTO TIEMPO LO SIENTO DE VERDAD PERO JEJE EH ESTADO MUY ATAREADA PERO EL LADO BUENO ES QUE YA VIENEN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO...ESPEREN...AH NO DE INVIERNO JEJE ESTOY BIEN MENSA JEJE PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO (LO PROMETO)


End file.
